Forever and Eternity
by Casey525
Summary: Sequel of Fear or Love. Sesshomaru finally tells Rin how he feels.. Rin explains..


Jaken sat back watched as his lord. The Lord Sesshomaru was picking flowers, and not just for something to do, but for a specific reason. He watched and sighed. "My lord why do you do this to yourself. She has chosen another. Your mother would have your head if she knew you wish to mate with a human."  
The Lord Sesshomaru. The same Lord Sesshomaru who is the lord of the Western lands. Same Sesshomaru who weildedthe demon sword Tokijin. Master of the swords: Tenseiga the Heavenly sword, and Bakusaiga the Explosive and Crushing Fang sword. This Sesshomaru is yes, picking flowers. For a specific reason.

Two months earlier he had seen the woman he loved, same woman who has had him wrapped around her finger since the day she wanted to care for him when wounded by Inuyasha's sword. Same woman who has had this lord's heart in her hands since the day he laid his golden eyes on her. This woman would be Rin. She is his world. And he had lost her foolish to his own stupidity. So now here he is..after months trying to figure out what to do for her, to buy her jewelry, or such sparkling bobbles. Sesshomaru though knows Rin is not a material type of human. Plus if she was he'd have her in his arms by now. Well he doesn't, so he has to resort to this. He gladly resorts to it though, anything to have Rin in his arms. As he picks the flowers he thinks of which ones she would like the most. When he finishes he speeds off to Inuyasha's village. He stops dead hearing Rin's laughter, and hears Kohaku speaking to her. He gets closer and sees the human whispering in her ear. Sesshomaru's anger rises when seeing this. Thinking to himself: ' that demon slayer should not even touch my Rin, I should have left him in hell all those years ago.' Sesshomaru shaking himself of his anger. He starts to back out of giving Rin the flowers, of confessing his love to her. When that human male called out to him.

Kohaku knew Sesshomaru was near by. He could feel the strong demonic aura that belonged only to the lord. The young man also had spotted Sesshomaru in the field of flowers picking them, when he flew over head with Kirara. So Kohaku only did what he thought he should. Call him out. If nothing else he knew the lord was no coward. So Kohaku waited with Rin, who looked paler than usual. Rin waited for her lord to appear. Her lord. The man who she fell in love with, slowly but surely. So here she was dreading his visit. Wondering now why he was back after two months, after that day he said goodbye to her. When she chose to stay in the village.

Sesshomaru stepped over to where Kohaku and Rin were at. 'She is so beautiful' he thought. Sesshomaru looks at Kohaku and gives a slow nod. Kohaku not one to mince words, goes to the lord and shakes his hand. "The best man one m'lord. I hope for a beautiful wedding. She truly deserves it does she not?" Sesshomaru growls, but nods again not wanting to speak for if he did, he may say something he probably most assuredly regret. When Kohaku leaves Rin there, Sesshomaru sighs, but as he opens his mouth to speak. Rin looks at him and points to the flowers. " Are those for me m'lord?" Sesshomaru nods slowly, humming in his usual manner in answering her. The flowers do what he hoped she smiles at him. But not a typical smile one that reaches her eyes. Rin moves over on the tree trunk and beckons Sesshomaru to sit down. He does as she asks without question. He notices Rin looking up at the sky, he looks up too. Finally after debating with himself he speaks:  
"Rin when will the wedding be? I wish to give you something special. Though I do not approve of you marrying a human and a demon slayer at that. I can agree on the fact that Kohaku is a strong young man. Though you do deserve better."  
Rin turns to look at him, her eyes wide. She gasps softly at his words and gently sets the flowers down before taking his hand in both of hers.  
" I am not marrying Kohaku m'lord. I never was. That..the two months before that you witnessed me and Kohaku together. Holding hands. It wasn't.. well it wasn't what you thought. Nor was the kiss you witnessed." Sesshomaru glares at her, but seeing her look his eyes soften as he thinks back to where it all started.

Sesshomaru had shown up to visit her, and she was only seventeen at the time. He wanted to take her to someplace special. But what he saw wasn't just Rin, he had seen her with Kohaku, holding her hand, and he had kissed her cheek. Sesshomaru had gone right up to her and stated coldly. "I see you have made your choice Rin, so be it." Then in a ball of light vanished from seeing her till two months ago, where the lord saw her kiss Kohaku. Then he vanished again. Or so Rin thought. Sesshomaru snapping out of his thoughts looks at Rin. "You don't wish to marry Kohaku?"  
Rin smiles slightly as she shakes her head. "No I am not. I thought.. well once upon a time I wished to marry another. The man I have loved since I was young. But. I do not think he wishes to marry me. So.. yes Kohaku kissed me, and yes I kissed him two months ago. But you left with no reason. You just assumed Sesshomaru. Never even letting me explain."  
Sesshomaru looks at her shocked, but once he recovers his shock he stands up only to kneel before Rin.  
" I... I am a fool. Rin. I love you. I need only you. Let us try again. This time I will listen and not assume. Please. Give this Sesshomaru a chance. Let him tell you and show you how much you mean to him. How much he loves you. Unless you believe you can have a better life with your mystery man."  
Rin sits there stunned into silence not for the first time today. She then hugs him tight, and kisses him soundly, with more passion than he can stand, he pulls her close, wrapping his arms around her, and kisses her back in return, running his fingers through her hair. When he breaks this kiss he growls softly. "I will not let you go to any other man, even if the man you truly love shows up. I love you too much. I need you too much my Rin. Please never leave me."  
Rin kisses him gently and giggles softly cupping his face in her hands. "Oh my Sesshomaru. YOU are the man I love, have loved since I became a woman. I just never thought you'd love me in return." Sesshomaru smiles and buries his face in her hair, inhaling her scent whispering. "I love you Rin. Only has ever been you. You have had me wrapped around your fingers since you tried to take care of me, you remember?" Rin simply nods too overcome with emotion, with love. Sesshomaru continues softly as he kisses her neck briefly. " You have had this Sesshomaru's heart in your hands since the day he looked into your eyes. Forever and Eternity Rin. Forever and Eternity." They then sealed their love with a passionate kiss.


End file.
